Where Have All The Flowers Gone
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The sequel to Beyond Friendship. The Bordons learn to live back in England
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

REFLECTIONS 

It was late fall in the Year of our Lord 1781. It was harvest time for fruits and vegetables. The people were out picking their crops.

Robert Bordon looked out of the carriage at the dismal scene outside. It was raining quite heavily for this time of year. At least the air was fresher than it had been in London and Liverpool. Shortly after their arrival they had journeyed to the manor house that had once been the Tavington's. It was large, but had fallen into disrepair. Amanda had the deed on it among the papers she had. While there she had sold it to a bank for more than it had been worth.

Amanda stirred slightly and Bordon looked down at her where she lay on his chest. She looked so beautiful. Her hair fell thick about her shoulder and back. He kissed the top of her head. She who had been through so much to come home after living more than a year in the colonies.

He sighed heavily as he remembered how hard it had been. He looked over where Erin and Fiona sat together across from them holding the Bordon children in the arms against them. Mandy had married him, a common soldier, and was content. She had knowing kings, but loved Bordon for who he was. She had become pregnant. However, before they knew it she had been violently ill and nearly died in an accident. She had nearly fallen down some stairs when she had fainted. Luckily Robert, Ban Tarleton, and Fredrickson were all there. The doctor had come and announced her fit and pregnant.

When she had told him he was proud and happy beyond belief. She was going to give him a child.

She had been kidnapped, but by all accounts had been treated well enough. She would not tell him of the time. He had asked often, but to no avail.

A week before Christmas tide Robert had fallen in a surprise ambush. He had taken a knife to the abdomen and had somehow with his heavily pregnant wife at his side had survived. Cornwallis had moved him to Fort Carolina so he would be warmer. This was not a favor to his officer, but a favor to his adopted daughter. Robert had been amazed. The Lord general loved her as his own. His wife had never given him children before she died. Now he had godchildren whom, he loved as grandchildren.

It was mid-January when her brother, Robert's colonel, William Tavington fell at Cowpens after being fatally wounded. Amanda had journeyed to see him and he had dies in her arms. She had seen him buried before returning to her husband and weeping in his arms.

She grew heavier and heavier until finally had given birth three weeks early. She after a long labor that had been hell on both of the new parents, she finally gave him a strong boy and a beautiful girl. Amanda, however, was too weak after to nurse the infants properly. Robert had hired two wet nurses from the camp wives. They were robust and had milk to spare.

The British had suffered losses and Robert was forced to moved his wife from her bed as the army rode to Yorktown. They tried to make strongholds along the way and failed.

Robert put his young wife, children, and caregivers in a rich house gifted to them by Cornwallis in the heart of the city. He returned to duty, but the city fell and Cornwallis surrendered. Before he could return home, Amanda was found by a Colonel of her past and brought to safety away from the militia types who would do a woman harm. Again she is at the mercy of Jean and Ben. The two of them introduce her to Colonel Harry Burnwell.

She stays with the group of three men until the British captured are being returned. Robert ran to her when he saw her walking with Harry, Ben, and Jean. She sat on Jean's horse. The wet nurses sat on the other twos. She ran into his embrace and knocked him over. She was so happy to see him alive and well.

Not long after they were invited to attend a ball with the officers from both sides. The Bordons were honored and spent the night dancing, laughing, and having fun. Jean brought Mandy to meet Lafayette. She smiled at her old friend. They jumped into a conversation in French and he led her away from the crowds to catch up. The Marquis demanded a dance and would hardly let her chat with any other.

Robert made a final trip to see his friends the Cherokee. He brought Amanda with him. Al though she understood none of the conversations between Bordon and the men she still had fun. They had a feast in Robert's honor. The Chief Black Kettle began using his hands to speak to Amanda. He seem quite charmed by her. Robert translated as he began to speak. She caught the word Walela. Robert smiled and told her that was her Indian name among them. She was named Hummingbird, for she was beautiful and was independent. Black Kettle then revealed he could speak English and they spoke. He found Hummingbird very charming. He was very sad when Robert, his blood brother, and the hummingbird had to leave them. Robert adopted it as a nickname that he used to get her attention.

The boat trip over to England was terrible for the most part. They had two storms and had lost two crewmembers to them. However, Robert and Mandy woke up early one morning to sit in the bow and watch the sunrise over the small wavelets of the ocean. It had been truly beautiful.

They had arrived in London a week and a half before Christmas. Ban Tarleton took them up to Liverpool where they lived over the Christmas tide. Ban was sad to see them go.

Now they were heading for the Welsh border town of Shrewsbury. Robert's older brother lived there with his wife and family. Andrew owned a manor house on the outskirts of town. He was a farmer by trade.

Robert leaned back into the seat and leaned his head against his wife inhaling her sweet fragrance. He pulled her cloak tighter about her as he watched out the window at the rain. He could feel the carriage move as it bounced in and out of ruts. He wondered how much longer it was. He knew Mandy preferred ride on a horse to a carriage, but he would never let his wife ride in that. She would have a cough and fever within days. He could not stand the thought of losing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK 1**

FAMILY

**CHAPTER 1: **HOMEWARD BOUND

The air was so much cleaner here. Amanda sniffed and then stretched happily as she sat up from being against her husband's broad chest. She felt his arm move about her more tightly. She looked up at him.

She looked out. "Where are we going again Robert?"

"To my brother's home outside of Shrewsbury."

"Is it beautiful there?"

"Yes. Many green forests and hills. There is a beautiful town and an Abbey. The Abbey as I remember was my favorite part. They have a reliquary for St. Winifred."

Mandy looked at him. She smiled. She was not Catholic, however, she loved to listen about her husband's strong believes. To her the religion was fascinating, not something to pray to.

"Is there a Church of England there?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He nodded. He knew she would not convert, but her hoped to raise the children in both and them have them decide. It seemed fair.

He bent and kissed her. He felt her shivering. "Are you cold my love?" He asked.

"No." She said. She gave him a slight smile. "I'm nervous."

"Why ever for?"

"I am meeting your family. All women must feel this way. I hope they accept me."

"I'm sure they will." He said. He pulled her against him. "Rest here." He said gently. "Calm yourself. My brother is as I am. Georgia is very Irish. I think Annie will love you." He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "Rest. We have a long evening comin up."

He sighed in her hair. It had finally gotten its springiness back after several months of not having it. God, he loved her. He hoped she would be happy in their new home.

Andrew had been kind enough to offer rooms in his home, which was big enough. They might eventually settle in Ireland with Iain, Robert's father, but for now Shrewsbury would be home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: **MANY MEETINGS

Amanda was again dozing as the carriage pulled up and went down between two beautiful tree rows. Robert smiled as the carriage stopped before the house. "Mandy, my love, we are there."

She did not stir. He gently shook her shoulders. "Mandy? Walela?" He said. Her beautiful emerald gaze lifted to look at him. "We are there."

She sat bolt upright and began to put her hair into place. Robert took her hands in his giant ones. "Mandy they are family, not the King of England. We have traveled. They will understand some disorder."

She looked at him. He smiled and bent forward to kiss her. He then pulled his travel cloak about him as he opened the door and stepped out. He looked up from his cowl at the tall broad man standing under the porch out of the rain.

He smiled. He then turned and offered a hand to his cloaked and hooded wife. He lifted her over a puddle at the end of the steps. He did the same for the cloaked nurses. The two women were surprised, but allowed it. They held their charges in their arms under their cloaks.

Robert turned as a group of servants came to take the baggage. He walked up the stairs and threw back his hood and extended his hand. "Father." He greeted.

"Is that a greetin' fur yur father lad?" He asked. He pulled Robert into a fierce hug.

Amanda watched the exchange from where she stood in her cloak. The rain fell down to the earth as it struck the heavy cloth. She knew who the man was. There was no doubt. He looked like an older version of Robert. His father was still very handsome even with his years.

Robert turned. "There are some people I wish to introduce to you." He beckoned to Mandy. She came up the stairs slowly. When she was out of the rain she lowered her hood.

"Who is this charmin' lassie?" The elder Bordon asked with a heavy Irish accent.

Robert took her cool hand in his. He kissed it and then turned to his father. "This is my wife Amanda Janeen Tavington Bordon. Mandy allow me to introduce my father, Iain Patrick Bordon."

"A pleasure Amanda." Iain smiled as he dipped his head. He then pulled her into a strong hug. "Welcome to the family." He said in her ear. He pulled back and kissed her cheek lightly. "Call me Iain lass or father or Papa." He smirked. Iain looked past then. "Good Lord Robert. Are they yours?" He asked.

"Yes." Robert said without turning.

Iain walked up to Fiona. "Hullo my dear."

"Hello." She said and curtsied lightly.

Amanda smiled. "They are our nurses." She said softly. She pushed back Fiona's cloak to reveal a bright eyed yet very quiet Abigail. Erin showed him Will who was asleep. Iain fell in love with his grandchildren. He reached to hold one. Mandy nodded to Fiona. She laid Abby in his arms. He held her close and wrapped her blanket tightly about her. He held her with the ease of an experienced father and grandfather. Mandy smiled at how he smiled and caressed the small cheek. Although born within minutes of each other. Abby and Will were greatly different in personality and in look. Will was like a weed. He was growing quickly. Abby was slow, in fact she had lost weight in her first month. Robert had been concerned as was the doctor. She, however, gained it back and was now relatively healthy. She did have her down days. Robert was always there to help his wife.

Iain looked up. "Come in 'fore you all catch cold." He said. He led the way. Mandy and Robert removed their boots at the door. The nurses followed suit. Fiona helped Erin.

He led them to the family room. There were several adults and many children playing. The men in the room stood in greeting. A young woman rose from a couch. She rose and leaned back. Her belly was very large. She smiled warmly and waddled forward to meet Amanda. She embraced her. Amanda stiffened in surprise. The woman had not waited for Robert to introduce them.

"Welcome sister." The woman said in her ear. She pulled back and smiled. "I'm Jessika. Call me Jessie. Welcome to the family Amanda."

Amanda relaxed and smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "Forgive me. It will take me sometime to put names to faces."

Robert smiled. "It will take me a while as well." He said. He saw a boy of about eleven. "And who is this lad?" He asked leaning down to look him in the eye. His hair was cinnamon brown. "Keean you have grown since the last time I saw you. My God you were only six then. Where is you sister?"

"You look the same." The boy answered with a slight accent. He pointed to two young women playing with a small girl. "Hattie and Kelly are there."

Robert went over and knelt by the two girls. The girls looked shyly up at him as he towered over them. "Hello." He smiled.

"Uncle Robert!" The elder cried and wrapped her arms about his neck.

He laughed. "Well, well, Miss Hattie you have turned into a fine lass now haven't you." He said with a grin. He looked at her. She had been a blushing girl of 10 when he had left. Now she was becoming a beautiful young woman as her body grew into towards womanhood.

Amanda saw most eyes were on her. She smiled shyly. Iain stepped forward with Abby in his arms. "Robert was kind enough to brin' his lovaly wife and two angels home." He said.

The adults in the room moved and flocked about Iain and Amanda. The maids gave Will to his mother. Everyone fussed over the babies in the room. Hattie, Jessika's oldest, begged to hold Abby. William was passed around the room. He awoke and smiled at all the girls.

"He is a flirt." His father announced over the shoulder of Annie, his niece who was currently holding him.

Robert introduced everyone to his wife who stood quietly at his side. She smiled and was greeted by all.

Jessika was holding a squawking Will when Robert wrapped an arm about his wife's thin shoulders. He knew this was hard on her meeting so many in one day. Truth be told he was not expecting so many to be there.

"What do you call them?" Jessie asked.

"William and Abigail." Robert said proudly. "Will and Abby for short."

Annie was holding Abby now. "Uncle she looks so small compared to him. She weighs nothing."

"Don't you worry. We will get her a good Irish meal an fatten her up like a Bordon." Iain smiled as he looked at his oldest and newest grandchildren together.

Robert nodded. "Careful. She has been sick lately." He said as his niece shifted her and she whimpered.

Annie froze and Robert bent to scoop her up. "Shhh my little one." He said softly. He kissed her cheek. She smiled at her father. He held her for a time.

He gave to Erin for the moment.

Mandy was talking to Jessie and her husband Colonel Jörg Winter. He spoke with a heavy Tirolean accent, but was very charming. Andrew joined them he was holding little Abby. She looked so small in the strong arms of her uncle. His wife had only spoken a few words to Amanda. She mostly just fixed her with hard stares.

After a few minutes Robert noted how weary his wife was looking. She had not stood up so much since before her children were born and he noted it was wearing on his fair wife. They had spent a couple of hours with the family. Mandy had retreated once to feed the babies, but had returned when they were done.

"Come let us get unpacked. There will be lots of time to talk more later." He said softly, but sternly.

Iain nodded. "Aye." He said. "Rest some lassie. We'll want to hear 'bout yor adventures." He smiled at his grandson in his arms. "We can watch the children fur ya."

She nodded in thank you and allowed her husband to lead her as they followed Andrew up the stairs. Andrew was slightly shorter and broader than his younger brother was. Both men were powerfully built.

Andrew walked down a hall to the last door on the left. "'ere is a stair 'ere for ya to go out from. Yor room is larger than most cause of the babies." He said with a smile. His accent was not as strong. Most likely from living with the English.

He opened the heavy door and stepped in. The room was beautiful. There was a front room with a desk and couch. To the sides were two doors. "One fur you and one fur the maids." He said nodding to them.

Amanda noted their things had been piled in the middle of the floor in the first room. She smiled at her brother-in-law. "Thank you Andrew."

He grinned. "Yor welcome." He then drew her into a hug. "Welcome to the family." He said. He pulled back from his startled sister-in-law who was smaller and quite thin to him. He smiled and turned. He shut the door and left them.

Bordon smiled at his wife. "See I told you they are a well to do lot."

She smiled. "Yes. I like your father. Jessie is wonderful as well."

"Wait until you meet Maggie." He said. "Lord she must be big now. She was just a girl when I saw her last." He smiled. He went to her and embraced her in his strong embrace. He bent and kissed her softly. "Welcome home wife." He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: **DISTANT MEMORIES

Robert smiled at his young wife. They had been unpacking for sometime and now she was resting on the divan. She lay stretched out. The sun was on her hair, but not on her face. She looked so beautiful lying there. He grabbed a blanket and laid it on her body. He could not tell if she was sleeping or not with her eyes closed as they were. Her breathing was soft and even. He smiled. His dear wife had fallen asleep. _Good, _he thought. _She needs it. So much has happened today no wonder she is exhausted._

He sat down on the floor beside her. He smiled as he looked at their baggage cast about. He had let her tell him where things should go. Even though he had been married more than a year he still put things away as a bachelor she often would chide him.

He felt a soft hand come up and touch his shoulder and loose ponytail. He had stripped down to his linen shirt and breeches. The shirt hung loosely about his frame. He was barefoot, but the fire in the fireplace near by kept them warm.

He turned and the soft hand touched his face. He brought his hand up and held her hand to his cheek. It was cool. "My sleeping angel." He said softly. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Have I slept long?" She asked.

"No." He said softly. He clasped her hand to his chest as he turned on his knees to look at her. He laid his head on her chest and looked at her. "You can rest more if you would like." He said tenderly.

"No. I must finish. I want this to feel like home."

He nodded and smiled. He lifted his head as she pulled herself to a sitting position. He helped her to her feet.

A knock came at the door. Robert smiled. "Yes?"

Iain and the maids walked in with the children. Both were sleeping. Robert showed them the other room.

Iain smiled at the couple. "We wanted to know if your charmin' maids could come help us." He asked.

"The babies are sleeping. I do not see why not." Amanda said.

The maids smiled and bowed. They left with the elder Bordon.

Mandy moved to the pile she had been working on. She dropped to her knees. She lifted one of her husband's shirts and something fell from it. It sparkled and caught her eye as it fell back. She looked down setting the shirt aside.

She lifted it. It was a silver heart. The initials CB and RB were engraved into it. Small green crystals were set in ivy leaf facets. It was beautiful. She opened it. Inside were two miniatures. One was clearly Robert, but the other was darker skinned that most Irish girls. She cocked her head to the side.

"Robert?" She inquired.

He cocked his head to the side as he walked to her. "Yes my love?" He asked.

She turned slightly to him. She lifted the locket in her hands opened. "Who is this? Is this your sister?" She asked. She was curious. She was pretty.

He froze and reeled against the memories that came into his head. They were so far in the past and yet very real to him. "No not my sister." He said quietly.

He walked over to the window and sat on the shelf before it. He drew a knee to his chest as he looked out. Amanda watched him. She watched as his eyes filled tears, but he wiped them away before they could fall.

She rose to her feet and went to his side. She sat down and touched his knee. "Robert?" She asked softly. She had hit a sore spot she knew. She wanted to ease his very real pain.

He jumped when she touched him. He was so lost in his thoughts he had not noticed her coming to him. He reached up and touched her hand gently. He caressed her fingers.

"Who was she?" She asked. "She was someone she loved." She said. "Someone you cared deeply for."

He sighed. "Yes." He admitted slowly.

She sat down and drew him into a hug. "Robert tell me. This is making you sad. Your pains are mine. Your joys are mine. Please talk to me." She begged.

He just stared out the window.

"Robert." She said softly. It hurt her to seem him so. "Please."

When that got nothing from him she made to leave him in his thoughts until he could sort them and talk to her.

He looked at her. "Alright." He whispered.

She sat back down slowly. He pulled her against him needing to feel her warmth and love as he began to tell his past.

"She was a Spanish girl I met while in the army. We wooed and married." He smiled sadly. "I was so proud that I had won her as I am now with you." He swallowed and seemed to be bracing himself. "She became with child. I had never felt so happy in my life. I was going to be a father." He said.

She knew he was talking about how he had felt now. She was very happy she had given two children.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Some of the men were jealous of her being my wife." He said. He looked out the window.

"What happened Robert?" She looked at his face and knew. "She was taken from you." She said.

"Your brother and I were playing blind man's bluff with her. We heard a gunshot. Carol collapsed." Tears came from his eyes and rolled down. "She died in my arms. She and my unborn child. They were taken from me." He looked at her. "The bullet was supposed to have been for me." He looked at her sadly. "She took the bullet meant to kill me and I could not save her."

Amanda sensed he had been blaming himself for years. "William told me you had lost your lady friend, but he had not said your were married." She sighed. "You are not to blame." She said and bent. She kissed him. "You are a good man. I know you wish to switch her places, but God has now granted you a wife and children to help you heal."

He smiled tenderly. "You are as wise as you are beautiful." He said. He caressed her cheek. "Do you see why you are so dear to me?"

"Yes. It must have been hard on him having you in grief and me in the convent."

He looked at her and dried his tears. "He spoke often about how you were so quiet." He said. "He always felt he was losing you."

He looked at her. "I know what happened." He said softly. "Does it still…effect you? What that man did?" He held her face in his hands.

She looked at him. She became uncomfortable. "I still sometimes dream of it." She admitted softly.

He wrapped his arms about her and pulled her against him. "Do you want to talk about it? I shared my past secrets that have marred my past. Trust me." He said softly.

"I do." She said. She sighed. "He was so nice. Then he beat me and almost had me to get back at William for something in the past." She sighed. "Ban saved my life and my body."

Robert looked at her. "What did he do?" He asked.

Strangely it hurt to bring this to the surface and yet she felt relief in sharing with him the secrets she had even buried from her beloved brother.

"He beat me and said that it was all William's fault." She said softly. "He cut me. It hurt." She bit her lip against the memories.

"But he did not have you." Robert said.

"I don't know for sure." She answered. "I think he did not."

"Mandy he would have had your body, but never you." He said softly. "He would never have had your heart or soul. These you only give to me." He caressed he cheek with his large hand. "I know he did not have you in any case." He said tenderly. He bent forward and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"Do you still love her?" She asked.

He sighed and met her eyes. "Yes. I will remember her always, but I have my second wife here to heal the pain of losing her."

She nodded. "Do not blame yourself for losing her." She said softly.

He embraced her tightly. "She will always be in my past, but you being here and talking about it…" He kissed her. "I love you."

She pulled back and lifted his hand. She laid the locket in his hand and closed his fingers about it. "Remember the happy times with her." She said. "As you would with me if I were killed."

Robert grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't say such things." He said fiercely tender.

"Robert it…"

He laid a finger to her lips. "No." He said. His eyes froze her words.

She looked at him. He was being very firm. He did not want to loose her. She smiled and kissed his finger. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." He said as he wrapped her in a tight embrace before he moved to rise.

She moved and smiled at him. "I am the wife of a good man." She said.

He said nothing only looked at her in his tender way as he leaned down to pick some clothes from the floor.

She began to put things into piles for him to put in the places she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: **SURPRIZES TO WATCHERS

They were nearly done.

Amanda sat on the divan. Robert came and joined her. They only had a few more bags to unpack. The clothes were done. He looked at her. "We don't have to do this all in one day wife." He said softly.

She smiled. "I know." She stood and he moved his arms. She sat on his lap. She hitched her skirt up and sat on his legs. She smiled at him. "I had something else on my mind."

He looked at her in surprise, but his eyes flickered desire. She kept him very close to arousal with her mere presence. He smiled as he hands moved down her back. "Humm…" He growled as he kissed her.

Using his strength he lifted her by the waist. He then swung her legs so she laid across him. He was kissing her all the while. He leaned over her as he kissed her deeply. Finally her head rest against the pillow as he slowly lowered her.

His one arm was wrapped about her. The other moved from her neck to her bosom in a gentle caress. Through they were both clothed, he knew every inch of her lithe body and where to touch her to make her moan and cry out in pleasure.

Margaret Bordon was not the youngest of the Bordon clan, but she was the youngest girl making her the baby and pet of the family. Iain always made her feel like his princess.

She walked into the house from the pouring rain. She removed her cloak and riding boots. She had gone out in the weather and ridden with her two younger brothers. She loved the rain.

Iain gazed at her. "There you are Maggie. Your brother is home."

"Robert?" She asked.

"Aye." Iain smiled as the she retreated. "Upstairs…" She did not hear the rest.

She ran upstairs and softly opened the door. She wanted to surprise him.

Neither of the two heard the door open. They were to busy in their foreplay. They were fully intent on having each other. Robert was trying to urge her to yield to him by caressing her breast through the material of her dress. Their tongues duel between their mouths.

Maggie froze and was strangely fascinated by the two. She wondered who the woman was. Her brother could not keep his hands from her. She watched as the two engrossed in the practiced art. Maggie's mouth opened as her brother's hand moved downwards to the lady's thigh. From there it moved and started up the woman's dress. _So this was how someone made love, _she thought as she watched. The woman groaned. Maggie could not see who she was for her brother's muscular body and head covered much of her.

She coughed as she watched her brother move the skirt higher. Her brother stiffened from his kiss and turned. He looked up at her in surprise and happiness, but it faded. He had not wanted to be interrupted so. Frustration and anger crossed his gaze.

He gently lifted his wife and set her down as he rose to tower of her youngest sister.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?" He asked. Anger was in his voice, but it was low.

Mandy straitened her dress and rose. "Robert…" She whispered. She touched his shoulder. "My love." She whispered in Cherokee.

"Walela." He said gently to her. He moved his body between them. He eyed his sister. "You still haven't told me why you barged in on us."

Maggie drew herself up. "I came expecting a hug from my brother. I wasn't expecting you to already have a whore in your bed as a welcome home present to yourself."

Amanda felt Bordon stiffen as she touched him. His eyes flashed angrily. He walked forward and grabbed his sister and pinned her roughly against the wall. "How dare you call my wife a whore. You have not even met her yet." He screamed at her.

Mandy was surprised by how violently her husband reacted to that. To her this was an innocent misunderstanding.

"Your wife? Since when were you married?" Maggie growled back her temper showing as she tried to defend herself.

"Yes my wife. I was enjoying my time with my wife until you came in on us."

"You didn't lock your door."

"Should I have to?" He growled back. "Common courtesy is to knock before entering someone's private rooms."

Amanda heard one of the children started to cry out. She rushed to him. "Oh Will." She held him to her heart. "Hush now my baby be still love don't cry." She started a soft lullaby.

She watched her husband and sister-in-law glaring at each other.

"Babies?" Maggie asked. "You have a child? The woman gave you children? You married an English slut and married her because she bore your child?"

Robert slapped her. "Will you cease in insulting my wife? Yes she is English. I married her because I loved her. She bore me children after we were wed." He stood back slightly his eyes flashing warningly. "Leave us! Now!"

"But…" She started.

"OUT!" He snarled.

Maggie shivered. Tears came in her eyes as she moved to the door and slipped out as she began to sob.

Robert took a deep breath and turned to his young wife who was the same age as his sister. She kissed Will's cheek and stroked him to calm him. Robert walked to them. He embraced her and reached a hand up to caress his son's head. "Hush my son." He sighed. "I'm not angry anymore. Go to sleep." He said in a soothing voice.

Mandy had a look on her face the warned him he was going to receive a tongue lashing when Will had settled. He looked at her. What? He mouthed. He sighed. He would take what she had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5: **SISTERHOOD

Mandy finally calmed her son down enough to lay him in his bed once more. She returned to room to find Robert sitting in a chair. He met her gaze. Her eyes were full of disapproval.

"Mandy she walked in on us."

"Yes and…" She asked.

"She could have knocked."

"She wanted to see you. She has not seen you in years. How was she to know that you were seducing your wife."

"She could have knocked. She called you a whore. And I wasn't seducing you." He said sitting down.

She rested her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Were you not?" She watched him. "Robert I would have the same."

"You would have knocked." Robert said.

"Not if you had been William. She wanted to surprise you. Robert don't you see. She loves you so much she wanted to surprise you with a hug and you dismissed her."

Robert sighed. His wife was admonishing him softly though he knew by looking at her eyes that her temper was very close to the surface.

"Why are you defending her?" He asked.

"Because unlike you, I understand why she did it."

"But you are my wife you are to stand behind me."

He watched her face darken. Immediately he regretted saying that.

She walked to the window and looked out. "I am not your property Robert. That is one of the reasons I love you so much. You have always allowed me to be my own person." She said quietly, but her words were strained. "I see myself in her."

"I am sorry." He said. He rose and joined her. He wrapped his arms about her in a warm hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You are very wise my love." He whispered. "Wiser than I will ever be." He kissed her cheek lovingly.

"She only wants to be with you like she was when she was younger. She looks up to you Robert. I see it in her eyes. I saw the hurt as you sent her away."

He sighed. "I will go and apologize." He said.

He heard a bell.

"Humm dinner my love." He said. "We get to be a family."

She smirked at how delighted he sounded which was not at all.

A soft knock came and the two maids walked in. "Master Iain has called for you." Erin said

Robert nodded. "We come."

Amanda turned and walked from him. "They are sleeping."

They nodded as the parents walked out and headed for the stairs hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: **DINNER WITH FAMILY

Robert Bordon led his wife downstairs. There were two chairs left. The others had adults seated.

The children sat at a different table near by.

Robert pulled back the chair and helped his wife sit down. He scooted it forward. She was sitting beside Iain. Jessika sat across from her with her husband beside. Joerg was a quiet man. He seemed to listen more than talk.

Mandy and Jessika started talking about the colonies and living there.

"What are they like?"

"Beautiful." Mandy smiled.

"Was it hard for you to live there with all the men?"

"The men I dealt with were gentlemen, officers." Mandy smiled as she paused from eating

"She befriended many there." Robert said with a proud smile. "Including Lord Cornwallis and Banastre Tarleton."

"That dreadful colonel who lost at Cowpens. There were two. Both started with T." Georgia said a touch of disdain to her voice.

Mandy shifted and Robert's gentle hand went to her thigh under the table to calm her.

"That other colonel was William Tavington. He was a brave and fearless man. I was his Major." Robert said. "He died there. Please you upset my wife speaking of him." He said watching Mandy. She had set her utensils down and was sitting quietly.

Jessika looked at her. "He was a dear friend?"

"He was my brother." She said softly.

"You had him for a brother. You poor dear." Georgia said. "Well it just goes to show the English should not go into places they don't belong." She said. "They think they can come and rule the world."

"Georgia!" Andrew cried.

Robert took Amanda's hand. She looked at him and shivered. She knew Georgia was using that as a way to dig at her for being English, well half.

Iain saw this and looked down the table fiercely at his daughter-in-law. "And some Irish need to learn manners." He said sharply. "I asked for then to come and we could be a family. Those who will not treat Mandy with respect are asked to leave this table. Now!"

Georgia made a face and rose. "Very well father. I would gladly share a table with you, but not an English woman who thinks she is better than the rest of us." She said and walked out

Mandy made a move to rise. Robert pushed her gently back and leaned to her cheek. "Never you mind her." He whispered and kissed her softly to calm her.

Andrew wiped his mouth and rose. He walked to Amanda and bent down. "Forgive me sister that I did not stop her." He said softly. He kissed her other cheek and with a bow to his father walked out

Iain looked at Amanda. "Eat child. You need it after your journey. Tell me about this brave brother of yours." He said softly watching her reaction.

"He raised me." She said softly. She then turned to look at him. "He was such a good man. Why does she speak ill of him?"

"Because the press always reports the bad never the good." Iain smiled. "Robert spoke of him as cold, but brave and fearless in his letters. He made no mention that he was your brother."

"He passed on over there. You would never have met him. It doesn't matter."

"Mandy." He said. "To loose family hurts. When I lost my wife I thought I could never go on without her, but see you have a whole family here to talk and love. I knew your father. He was a good man before he found the bottle." He said. "I also knew your mother." He smiled. "You look very much like her. I even tried to court her once." He leaned back. "But she had caught an English noble's eye. What could a farmer give her, but a home and fat babies? He gave the world to her and I was happy for her."

Mandy listened. "I never knew her. The woman I knew as my mother was my step mother." She said quietly

"She was a good lass as you are." Iain said. "You will have to come and see Ireland. We live on a lake. You would love it I think." He said softly

Robert nodded. "You would Mandy. It is your type of spot. Trees, a lake, and hills."

Mandy smiled. It did sound lovely.

They spent several hours in the parlor talking with Iain. Jessika and Joerg were also present when their brood was put to bed.

Robert was tired and he saw Mandy nodding during one of Iain's tales. Robert quickly excused then and helped Mandy to her feet. He wrapped his arms about her and lead her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

BOOK 2

TREASURES

**CHAPTER 7: **LOVE'S MANY GIFTS

Robert led Mandy to their rooms. Erin and Fiona were rocking the babies to sleep. Erin walked to Mandy. Little Abby was not falling asleep. Mandy took her from the free woman's arms. Erin was a young girl Robert had saved from execution for trying to steal some bread. She was a run away slave and was unusually dark skinned for a girl whose father was he white Master.

Mandy had seem she was injured and talked Cornwallis into letting her live. All she had tried to do was feed herself from a set picnic basket of a wealthy lord officer. Stealing was not a crime of death. To appease the indignant officer Erin was sentenced to 20 strokes of a lash. A third of what was normally required.

She took it as she had times in the past. Mandy winced everytime she herd the whip fall f the young flesh already riddled with cross-crossed marks from the horrors of slavery.

Rumor had gotten out about her and her master, a loyalist demanded her return. Erin, however, had chosen her friends well and Amanda begged her husband and Cornwallis not to make her go back. Cornwallis's mind was on Yorktown and so preoccupied he agreed to pay half of what she would sell for. Robert paid the rest. He saw the value in the young woman and for her freedom she remained loyal. She still was a slave by deeded contract, but Robert held it as a reminder that she was a servant, not a slave. He would never raise a whip to anyone.

In fact one day while she was doing wash a man tried to attack her. He had a whip and bound her. He would take her refusal out of her hide. He ripped the back of her dress and exposed her back as he tied her to a tree. Robert came and before the first blow fell he stepped in and took it on his arm. It hurt, but saved the girl who was weeping for she thought she would never be treated like this again.

Robert struck the man away and drew his knife. He freed her and kept himself between them. Being dressed casual the man did not know he was an officer and moved to punch him. Robert simply let him and then another man of the Legion came and restrained the man. Robert had the loyalist Sergeant flogged for striking a superior officer twice. Erin sobbed in his arms for sometime in relief.

Fiona was as Scottish as they came. Though quiet she often had worthwhile things to hear when she did speak.

Fiona laid the sleeping Will in his crib and moved back as Robert came forward to touch his son's soft head tenderly.

Mandy gently sang to Abby. Slowly her eyelids began to drop.

_Hush now my baby,_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Hush and listen to my lullaby_

_For I will be in your dreams_

Mandy laid the yawning baby in her crib and bent down to kiss the tiny temple. She moved to Will as Robert came to his tiny daughter. She still fit within the crook of his arm easily. Amanda finished and watched him as he touched her tiny body with his huge, yet gentle hands.

When he was done the two walked out into the common room. The maids shut the door behind them as they began to get ready for bed.

Robert smiled at the back of his lovely wife's head as she slowly moved away from him. He came forward quickly and scooped her into his arms without warning. She gasped in surprise as he walked confidently into their bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He set her down as he locked the door. He turned to her and grinned. She looked so beautiful in the firelight. A fire was in the hearth and candles were in the room.

Outside the rains still fell against the glass in sheets. She looked up at him with those eyes he adored. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms about her waist and looked down at her.

"Now wife where were we before we were interrupted?" He asked as he bent forward and began to kiss her neck. He worked to her ears and began to nibble them.

She laid her hands on his arms. "You are incorrigible." She said

He smirked lightly as he bent and put his hands on her little bottom and lifted her against him. She could feel his growing desire through their cloths as he held her to his hips and walked. She wrapped her legs about him. She kissed him passionately as his hands worked up and began to untie her laces.

When they were undone he let go and her dress pooled about her waist. His hands worked up and down her back. His mouth found her bosom. He teased the pebbled surface of her nipple with the tip of his tongue before he drew it into his mouth and he suckled her. She had milk for him as he did it. It was a curious taste as he always found it, but it always made him think he was her baby. The only negative affect was the warm milk that he suckled from her tended to make him sleepy.

He dropped both of them on the bed. Mandy was moaning in pleasure. He lifted his head from her other breast after giving each equal attention. Both nipples were wet and shiny from his saliva and the white fluid he had drawn from her. He looked down and grinned at her as his hand worked on pulling her dress down all the way.

She looked up at him with desire in her young eyes. She reached for his shirt as he looked down at her naked perfection before him. She tugged on it. He smiled and pulled it over his head. He dropped it off the bed and let her explore his body with her hands for a couple of moments.

Then her stood up and removed the rest of her clothing slowly for her view. She watched him with a smiled on her face. He grinned when he stood tall and ready at her side. He crawled on her and leaned on his elbows and knees above her. He grinned down at her as he sank into her with one deep languid thrust. His hips rested on hers for a moment. His body hovered just above her as he held himself up on his elbows. There was so much desire and love in his eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her. He pushed his tongue between her soft lips and caressed her mouth in an age old dance. His hips began to move as her hands went and caressed his back. His mouth moved in the same slow passion driven rhythm the rest of him was moving at as he devoured her lush sweet mouth and stifled her moans of pure pleasure.

He moved slowly and time seemed to stand still. Finally his wife seemed frustrated at his deliberately slow torturous movements and she arched beneath him. Her hands went to his buttocks to lure him deeper and faster into her body.

He was more than happy to comply. He lifted himself up on his palms and began to pump deep and more quickly. She groaned. Her eyes met his for a second before she leaned her head back. His lips found her exposed throat and he kissed her there.

Finally with a rush of passion and a powerful climax Robert buried himself deep within her and emptied his seed within her. She had already been climaxing and her clenching about him caused the on rush of his own.

He collapsed partially on her as he breathed hard. She laid there gasping for air. When he ad recovered enough he rolled on his side at her side. His hand trailed down her body and came to rest on her hip as he gently rolled her to him.

"Hummm. I love you my wife." He said as he tenderly kissed her lips.

She allowed it for a moment then shoved him back as she tried to breathe. He smiled with amusement and drew her body to him.

She smiled softly at him. "I love you."

"I know and my heart rejoices."

He nuzzled her neck and settled back trying to drew her closer to him.

"What do you think of my family?" He asked softly

"Georgia doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like anyone. She was raised to thing the English were bad. She comes from Northern Ireland." He sighed. "It was reinforced when her father was shot dead when he walked across the street."

She looked at him. "Then she does have reason." She snuggled down. "Jessie and Joerg are sweet. Joerg seems to like children."

"He is keeping with tradition. He is very Catholic as most of my family is."

She leaned back and looked at him. "How many children do you want?"

He smiled tenderly and kissed her. "As many as God will grant us." He said softly. He nibbled her ear. "We can work on it more." He suggested his breath warm against her ear's tender shell.

She giggled and let him pull her on top of him.

"Oh dearest I adore you." He whispered looking up at her


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8: **SHREWSBURY

Robert was up and dressed before Mandy awoke. He had gone down stairs to have breakfast. The house smelled yummy as she stretched in the covers.

Fiona and Erin walked in and smiled at her. They held the twins. Mandy took little Abby first and let the tiny infant nurse.

Fiona walked out with Will. Erin stayed near the door for when Mandy called.

Robert returned and smiled at the maids. His past shoulder length hair was loose about his shoulders and back. It was still damp from his bath earlier. He wore a shirt loosely tucked in and a casual set of breeches.

He tapped the door and walked into the room where his wife was allowing their daughter to suckle. She looked up and watched her smiling husband walk forward. He looked like a rogue. Even more so with his grin. He moved like a stalking panther to her bedside. She watched him.

He sat down beside her and watched his little daughters fist move as she fed.

"She has her father's appetite today." Mandy said. Robert moved behind her on the pillows so he could support her and stroke her hair.

"Yes and at one of her father's favorite places." He bantered back.

She chuckled, and he barely blocked the elbow to his ribs.

He smirked and kissed her head

When she was done Bordon took his tiny girl in his arms. Her tiny head fitted in the center on his palm and her body laid on his arm as he looked down at her. He smiled and grinned to her.

"Hello my angel." He said softly. She reached her hands up and wiggled soft against him. She gurgled and smiled at her father

He smiled and gave her his finger. She gripped it compulsively and tried to draw it to her mouth. "No my little one." He said and he would not move his finger even as the tiny slender fingers pulled on it.

He looked down at her tenderly.

Erin walked in with Will. She brought him to the sitting up Mandy. Will latched himself to his mouth to his mother's nipple as if there was a milk shortage and he needed to get as much as he could.

Abby was watching her father quietly and drowsily as she laid in his arms. She was so tiny and yet so wonderful. He could not believe he had had any part in making something so perfect, but he had. He could understand Will. Will was a chubby and healthy baby who looked like a cross between a Bordon and a Tavington.

Abby looked almost exactly like her mother only about 100lbs lighter. He brow her up to his lips and kissed her little cheek. A tiny hand touched him softly. He pulled back and looked at her inches away from him. "So tiny and yet so full of life." He murmured. "She is always alert."

He looked over at Will who was making loud sucking noises, as he demanded more than the nipple would give him at once. He smiled. Such beautiful children. He looked up at their mother and smiled. "I love you." He said softly.

Mandy smiled softly.

Will was finally done and Mandy breathed a sigh of relief. Robert watched as she removed him and laid him on the bed. Will was reaching for his feet and gurgling as Mandy cleaned her bosom of his saliva and milk. Robert then watched his son as Erin lifted him. He smiled as Will wiggled. He smirked. His son was a flirt.

Abby lay in his arms softly and beautiful. Her beautiful green eyes watched his every move, but she was quiet. She hardly cried, but she watched everything.

Robert was dressed casually. His hair was tied back from his face, but not in a queue.

Mandy rose and dressed in a dress of cotton with ruffles and pink ribbon. She wore a matching mop cap. Her hair fell loose about her shoulders and back. Robert watched her gently. He let Erin dress Abby in a small dress. Erin changed the tiny diaper. Fiona had Will and she was dressing him.

Soon they came down stairs. Iain was eating and greeted them. They sat down and eat their fill.

Iain watched on the porch as Andrew and Robert quickly saddled four horses and hooked up a large carriage designed to carry eight people.

Mandy smiled and went down to a mare and pulled herself into the man's saddle before any could stop her. Her dress kilted up to her upper shins. Maggie and Annie gasped, but Iain grinned. "Na lass. You feel you can ride me mare do ya?"

Mandy froze and looked up at her grinning father-in-law. "I didn't…"

"Hush lassie. I will ride in the wagon. It is good to see a lass with spirit like you." He got into the wagon. Erin and Fiona sat to either side of him with the babies in their arms. Andrew and Robert mounted their horses. Joerg helped his wife get into the wagon then he too mounted. Maggie took the rein and Annie sat beside her. Jessie sat beside them watching. Isabel, the cook was gooing with them. She had a huge basket to go shopping at the market with.

With a lurch the carriage was off. Mandy rode with the three men. She then clicked her mount to go faster. Robert smiled and chuckled as he followed her. Andrew rode to catch up, but Mandy rode hard. They came to the crest of a hill that overlooked the city.

Iain was playing with his grandchildren when he looked up and saw Mandy riding toward the city with her body against the horse's neck. He smiled. She was an amazing woman.

She slowed down as she came to an abbey outside of the town. She looked up. A bell was ringing, She smiled as Robert and Andrew caught up. "You ride well Mrs. Bordon." Andrew said.

"You are rather slow." She said with a smirk.

Robert laughed as he nudged his mount closer to her. "Walela." He said softly. He leaned over and pulled her to him to kiss her. "I love you." He said to her his face only a few inches from her.

"I know." She said.

She looked to the side. "So this is Shrewsbury?"

"Aye." Andrew said. "Many Welsh are here. Nice folk for the most part."

They entered the city as a group. Robert stayed close to his wife and children.

They got down and tied the mounts to a post as they began to wander around. Maggie stayed near Robert. Robert held his wife's hand. Fiona and Erin carried the children. Iain, however, insisted on holding Abby for a bit.

Isabel returned to them carrying the basket full of fresh vegetables and various other items.

Iain smiled and lifted and apple. He dusted it on the front of his jacket and offered it to his young daughter-in-law

She smiled at blushed as she took it from him. He smiled and caught her hand. He kissed it and let her hand go with a adorable bow.

Mandy bit into her apple and offered it to Robert. She held it up to him. He caught her wrist. He smiled at her softly as he took a bite. He then kissed her wrist. He straitened and chew the apple and swallowed. He stepped to her as he noted the others looking at a shop. His hand wrapped about her waist and he dipped his head down and kissed her deeply. She tasted and felt the juice from the apple splash into her mouth as he kissed her. His tongue teased her. She swallowed the warm sweet gift.

He smiled and pulled back looking down at her. Robert felt eyes on them. Annie and Maggie were watching dumbfounded and Iain was smiling as he bit more into his apple while he held Abby in the crook of his other arm. She was asleep. Her bonnet kept the sun from her face. Robert smiled and kissed his wife's cheek while Mandy blushed.

Iain lead towards more shops. Robert walked with his arm about her thin waist and holding her hand. It was a claim to her person as being his.

Maggie came up and smiled at Mandy. "Would you accept my apology? I didn't know Robbie got married. They never tell me anything. I am sorry I called you a whore." She said through her brogue.

Mandy smiled. "You didn't know." Mandy stepped forward and enfolded her in a hug.

Maggie smiled and hugged her back. Robert looked on and smiled. When they parted her stepped forward and wrapped his arms about her shoulder and rested his head next to hers. "You are the same age. You could be good friends."

Mandy nodded. "I would like that."

"May I hold your son?" Maggie asked noting he was awake and gurgling.

"Of course you may hold your nephew." She said softly. Fiona nodded at Mandy's signal and gave William to Maggie who held him carefully.

"No you must hold him tighter. He moves." Robert said. He wrapped one of her arms about him and the other under his legs. He could see and reach and yet she had him in her grasp.

Maggie smiled. "I want a baby." She confessed to Mandy as they walked to the next shop. "I want to marry and have a baby."

"Do you have a male friend?" Mandy asked.

Maggie nodded. "I am engaged to Airk Williamton, but I have been engaged for a couple of months."

"That isn't bad." Mandy said.

"But I want a baby." She leaned in to talk to Mandy as she sat down in the shade of a tree with a bench around it. "Is there and art to it?" she asked softly.

"It?" Mandy asked looking at her as she sat down with Will on her lap.

"To…" Maggie made sure the family was not near enough to hear. "…making love?"

Mandy smiled at the question. Usually no one would ask such a thing and not in public. The girl seemed very curious. "Yes there is, but mind you that your first time the man will lead and it will hurt like nothing you have ever felt before."

"Hurt? I thought I was pleasure."

"After the first time and after your body settles it is wonderful." Mandy said softly.

"Did it hurt you when my brother…ahem…entered you?" Maggie asked.

Mandy blushed a little as she looked about. "Yes, but he was very tender and loving and waited for it to pass before he continued."

Maggie nodded. "You are the only one I can talk to. With mother dead you are the only person my age. Jessie won't talk to me. Oh I am very curious." Maggie said

"And bold." Mandy said as she watched Will pull her finger to his tiny lips. "He is hungry, again. The boy eats so much." Mandy said softly. She drew out a blanket from a bag and covered her front. She lifted Will and laid him across her lap supporting his head. She pulled down her bodice and chemise to allow Will to eat.

Will made loud sucking noises as Maggie watched fascinated. "May I watch you feed them sometime Amanda?" Maggie asked.

"You really as taken with children aren't you."

"Yes." Maggie said softly.

"Wait until you bear one and give birth." Mandy said. She sighed. "If you wish sometime at home."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you."

It was not long after they loaded up and rode back. They stopped at the Abbey. It was plain and yet beautiful. Simple carving were around the church.

Mandy wandered into the garden with Robert following watching her. She went into a shop. He smirked. "Mandy this is a monk's hut." He said

He stepped in and was greeted by a kiss. He smiled and sank into her embrace.

Neither heard the door open. "Good afternoon lady…and gentleman. Welcome to my workshop." The man said. He was a short rather portly fellow. "My name is Brother Johannes, but you can call me John. Everyone else does." He smiled.

"I am Robert Bordon. My wife Amanda."

"It smells so wonderful here." Mandy said. "Like roses."

"I am making Rose water." He smiled at her. "It is not often that we have such a pretty visitor here." He said with a smile.

Mandy blushed. "I did not know monks could say such things. "I have seen much of the world child. I know beauty when I see it."

Robert smiled and looked about at the various drying herbs. "You are the herbalist."

"Aye and the healer." The Brother said kneeling and beginning to light a fire.

Mandy smiled.

He rose his Benedictine robes swirling about him. He got down a beaker and three cups. He poured and offered them a cup. He took his own and smiled.

Robert took a sip and gasped. "Wine."

"Yes. One of my most wanted recipes." He said and took a swig from his glass.

Mandy drank hers down. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

"You are welcome my lady. Do you live around here? You look very much like a man I know who comes to our church and yet you are taller." He said turning to Robert.

"Ahh my brother Andrew."

"Aye. Andrew. His wife needed my herbs after she gave birth to their daughter." He looked at Mandy who was looking at jars about. "You are Irish then?"

"Yes, my wife is half." He nodded to Mandy.

"Good for you." The Brother said clapping Robert on the back. "You do not sound like you are, but that hair and face." He smiled

"Many years in the British army as an officer sir." Robert said. "I am still a major in the calvary. I will be serving here,"

"Ahh you fought in American then."

"Yes, but I am glad to be home." He looked at Mandy. "Very glad."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9: **CHERISHED

(Five Months have past)

The twins were just over a year old. Will grew larger everyday. He was very curious and could charm any woman he met. He was walking about and trying to talk. He could almost say Momma.

His sister, however, grew slowly and was much more quiet and antisocial. She would only allow certain people to hold her without fussing about it. She did not try to speak or walk. She had been slow to learn to crawl. She could sit up and roll about as well.

Robert split his time between helping at home and doing drills with the calvary unit at Shrewsbury that he was in charge of. He had journeyed once to Horse Guards and received a metal for his bravery in America, but it had been Amanda who charmed the pompous men there. Robert thought it amusing how many men attempted to flirt with her.

Robert watched his children. Will never tried to bully his sister. She shied away. He would find her sitting off to one side of get togethers. He would scoop her up and carry her to sit on his lap where she would nestle down and watch everything with her big beautiful eyes.

It was the middle of March when Amanda awoke to an infant's wail. Robert felt her stir and try to move out from under him since he partly lay on top of her body.

"Easy my dearest." He soothed. "Will is just hungry."

"No. He cries differently." She insisted. She sat up facing him as he lifted himself upwards on his palms. He looked up at her tenderly and sat to the side of her.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Erin came in. "Sorry missus." She said looking up at Mandy. She lowered her eyes when she saw Mandy's nakedness to her hips and Robert the same. "Its little Abby. She's burnin' up she is."

Robert blinked in shock. Erin fetched Mandy a robe. Robert got one of his own since her back was turned and pulled it about his body. He pulled on his breeches and looked about. Erin lit a candle as Mandy slipped into her robe. Quickly she walked through the common room into the nursery. Robert followed right behind.

Will was whimpering as Fiona held him. Abby was in her cry crying loudly. Tiny tears ran from her eyes. Mandy came and picked her up. Her tiny body was very warm. Mandy tried to calm her as she held her to her.

Robert touched her tiny arm and gasped she was very warm to the touch.

"We must keep her body warm and her head cool." Fiona said.

Robert nodded and wrapped a thick blanket around her. She sobbed and whimpered against her mother. Robert could sense Mandy's feelings. She was very one edge as well. Erin went to fetch a rag and some cool water. Robert wetted the rag and wrung it out. He gave laid it on her tiny brow.

Mandy walked from the room and took her to her bedroom and sat with her on the great bed. Robert joined her. "Let me hold her, Mandy. You must rest and keep your strength."

"What about you?" She asked.

He leaned in and scooped his now whimpering and sniffling baby from her mother's arms. He kissed Mandy softly. "Rest Walela." He said softly. He went to the rocker before the floor to ceiling window. He parted the curtain lightly as he sat so he could look out. He tenderly held his daughter to his broad chest as he heard Mandy relent and crawl into the covers of their bed.

Mandy awoke to Robert softly shaking her shoulder. It was late morning. "Mandy my love. I think she is hungry." He said softly.

Mandy looked up and say Abby sucking on his finger as tiny tears rested in her eyes. Mandy took her as she sat up. She directed her to her milk filled bosom and she took only two swallows before she whimpered and started to cry.

Mandy looked up panicked at Robert. Robert took her and put her lightly over his shoulder.

"Be easy Mandy." He said softly. He looked at Erin. "Fetch Dr. Granger from the town. Take someone with you." He said.

She nodded and left with a swirl of her mantel.

Mandy sat down and had tears in her eyes.

Doctor Granger arrived four hours later with Erin and Annie in toe. He came up and looked over the tiny patient. "She is under developed for her age." He said. "Give her this tonic and pray." He said.

He took Robert by the arm and led him outside. "I am not sure if she will live. She burns too much for a child of her size. Give her the tonic three times a day and try to get her to take the breast. If she does not she will starve before the fever kills her. Keep her head cool and her body warm." He patted Robert's arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry there is nothing else I can do, but bleed her and she is far too tiny for that."

He turned from Robert.

To Robert the man had just given his angel a death sentence and he would not give her up without a fight.

Robert put on a stoic face before he returned to Mandy. He had to be strong for her and hide his pain for her sake.

Robert stayed by his tiny daughter as she whimpered most of the day. He dabbed her tiny forehead and kept her wrapped in blankets. Mandy would come ever hour to try to suckle her. She could only manage a couple of swallows before she would cry.

Robert knew it was taking a toll on his wife so he did much of the care to let her rest. He would have her sit on his lap and hold her while Abby lay quieter as sleep seemed to claim her.

The next morning the fever had not broken and Robert sat tirelessly with his tiny angel in his embrace to add warmth and comfort.

The tonic did not seem to help and they could not get it in her without coating Mandy's dark nipple with it before the tiny mouth sucked.

While Mandy still slept Robert sent Erin to town again to fetch the Abbey herbalist, Brother John.

Erin rode quickly to do as she was bidden.

It was only two hours later when they came back. Erin had been riding in a man's saddle. She let the brother have the rein and she rode behind. Alfrick took the mounts. Erin led the brother in. The stocky yet strong man carried the saddlebags laden with supplies in. He knocked and walked in as Erin opened the door and showed him in.

Robert looked up. "Brother you are our last home. She is growing so week. And my wife is distraught for she will not suckle."

John set his things down and nodded. He walked over to where Robert held the whimpering girl. He touched her brow. She was very hot to the touch.

He went to his bags and lifted out several beakers of solutions and herbs. He looked at Erin. "Mistress can you tell me if there if a bottle about with a nipple and a goat?"

"Yes bottles we have. A goat?"

"Yes we have a goat." Annie said at the door. "She has good milk."

"Good. Could you fetch me some Mistress Bordon?" John asked not looking at her as she prepared some things.

"Yes right away." Annie said

"I will find the bottle." Erin said

Mandy came out of the room flanked by Fiona. "Brother John?!"

"Ahh Mistress Bordon of the older kind. How are you this morning?" John asked pleasantly.

"My daughter is very ill."

"Yes I know. I am here to make her better. I learned some things in my travels." He smiled reassuringly. "Physicians often give up too easily."

Annie went quickly to the barn and nearly ran over Tristan and Matthew. "Hey, hey Miss. What you doing? You in too big of a hurry." Matthew warned.

"I need milk from Tess." Annie said breathy.

"Why?"

"Just do it. My uncle's baby is sick."

Tristan nodded. "Right away."

He found the goat and fed her some oats as he placed a bucket down and began to milk her. When the bucket was half full, Annie kissed his cheek and took it. She ran as fast as she could into the house with it.

Erin had found the bottle with a servant's help.

Brother Johannes was mixing some liquids together and also making a sticky paste in a dish.

The two girl's returned at the same time. "Thank you." He said.

He took the bottle and put in three drops of the liquid. He then dipped it in the bucket and filled it up. He lifted it and cleaned the glass with a cloth. Next he fitted on the nipple.

He turned to Robert who help the baby now. She was whimpering and very warm. "She is not having enough fluid." John explained to all there.

He dipped his finger into the paste he had made and put some on her lips and in her tiny mouth. Abby's eyes opened wide and she cried out. Robert looked at John. It was a cry of pain. What had he done to his baby? "What have you done?" He cried.

John simply put the bottle's nipple to her lips and the girl sucked ravenously from it, barely stopping for breath. John smiled at the protective father. "Hush." He soothed.

Robert watched in amazement as did Amanda. "How did you…?" Robert asked

"A secret I learned from my travels in Egypt." John said. "Arabs are amazing healers." He said as he began to pack his things with a smile.

Robert held the bottle and he noticed her becoming very sleepy.

"She is almost asleep." He said

"Yes. I gave her a touch of opium. It will help her heal and ease the fever pain." John said. "I will return tomorrow."

Robert nodded and smiled as he lifted the bottle from his now drowsy infant. She had drank nearly ¾ of it.

Mandy went to her purse and followed the brother out. She walked with him to the walkway of trees. She took his hand and pushed some coin. "Thank you Brother Johannes." She smiled.

"Mistress Bordon you know I can not take this." He said softly. "I have sworn poverty and obedience to the Benedictine Order."

"I know, but you could use it for the church then or to buy more herbs for you." She looked at him sweetly. "Take it for my sake."

He looked at her and smiled. "Very well. I will give it to the church." He said. "For your sake. For me it is enough to see your sweet smile Mistress." He said.

Impulsively she hugged him. He stiffened, but did not pull away. He smiled as she pulled back.

"Why are you Johannes and not John, though you say everyone calls you that."

"Johannes is John in German Mistress. I am a half blood. My mother is Welsh and my father a retired Hessan mercenary." He said. "I too have known war. You are the first to say my name right. You must know some German."

"A little. I know the Austrian Court." She looked at him sharply. "You were a soldier? I took you for contemplative."

He smiled gently. "When you have been a soldier you have much to contemplate." He looked at her. "Now I serve people. I protect life, I do not take it." He nodded to her. "Good day Mistress Bordon."

"Good day Brother Johannes."

He turned and walked his dark robes swirling about him as he walked.

Robert took his leave of his family for 30 minutes as he walked to the small family chaple near the creek.

As he entered the holy place he bent his knee to the floor and crossed himself and bowed his head.

He lit a small candle and set it in the metal holder beneath the altar. He knelt down on the wooden kneel bench and bowed his head in reverence to the carved wooden statue of Madonna and her Holy son.

He prayed for sometime for his tiny girl to get well.

When he was done he rose and crossed himself. He passed outside and walked back to the home and to where his young wife was waiting and worrying.

The next morning Robert rose early and went to check on his baby girl. Her crib was in Mandy and his room for the night. He lifted her sleeping form in his arms.

He touched her brow and nearly cried out in joy.

He walked to the bed. "Mandy! Mandy! Walela!" He said excitedly

"Hummm. Yes Robert?"

"The fever is broken!" He said.

Mandy put her head to her brow and grinned at Robert. Robert kissed her and they laughed happily.

It was about ten when Brother Johannes came on a donkey to them. Erin showed him up to the chambers where Mandy was nursing Abby. Erin knocked and waited.

"Come in." Robert said as he laid a blanket over her breast and the young one.

The two came in.

"Thank you so much." Mandy said from where she reclined on the bed. John knew what she was doing.

"I take it she is better." Johannes smiled.

"Yes. The fever is broken and we have you to thank." Robert said as Mandy lifted Abby out. He took her and smiled at Johannes. Abby looked at him with her large eyes.

"No you have God to thank." John said softly.

"True we thank his guidance in your healer's work." Robert said bowing his head.

"Amen." John said crossing himself.

He smiled at her. "Well since she is doing better there is work to be done in my workshop. Come and see me when you will. I enjoy company." He said softly

Mandy and Robert nodded. "We will."

Robert followed him to the door. "Thank you again for your time."

"It is times like these that make my healer's work worth the study." John said with a quick smile and he was gone.

Robert returned to his wife. He bent and kissed her.

"I am happy she is well." Mandy said

"As am I." Robert said sitting near her. He looked at his girl. "Such a good girl and fighter."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: **I LOVE YOU

(14 months later)

(Ireland trip to see Iain's estates)

The twins were two and full of energy. William was very demanding and was very verbal. Abby could speak, but was shy to do so. She would walk about looking at things.

They were on holiday in Ireland visiting Iain's lands on Lough Mask. It was no wonder to Mandy that the land was called the Emerald Isle. It was so lush and green and full of friendly people. She loved walking about Iain's lands the most. They were so large and there were so many things to do and explore.

Iain spent most of his time spoiling his grandchildren and holding them. Maggie, Yves, and Nicholas took turned with the children. Maggie seemed tireless as she cared for them. Her betrothed loved to come and watch her play with them, though he was suspicious at first until Mandy came in and they called Mommy. William Arlington was going to marry her in the spring. He spent much time with Robert observing what a man should do for his wife and children. Maggie talked long into the night with Mandy about being a good wife.

Maggie offered to let Mandy and Robert escape for a day if they wished, to leave the troubles of being parents behind them. Robert packed a basket and hitched a small carriage to take his young wife out for a ride, just the two of them.

He seemed to know exactly where he was going as he led the horse through the trees. They came out in a clearing. He jumped down and tied up the horse to a nearby tree.

Mandy could hear water. He smiled at her. To him she looked so lovely sitting there in a simple dress of blue with a pinned apron on it. She had a shall about her thin shoulders and a cap on her head. He reached up and took her thin waist and helped her down.

"My love." He said when she was lifted above him. He kissed her mouth tenderly and lowered her to her feet.

She smiled. He wrapped an arm about her waist and led her towards to the water sounds. He had the basket on his arm.

He led her to a small stream that had willow trees. He spread a blanket out beneath one. "There we are Mand…" He paused and looked about. "Mandy?" He asked the air.

He looked down and saw a small pile of clothes. He grinned and looked about. She surfaced seconds later lifting half her body up and throwing her hair back in a large arch. It was captivating. He watched her fall back in awe.

She was in the middle of the stream with the water swirling about her bosom. She had a strange yet extremely tempting look on her face. She turned. "Oh a waterfall." She gasped looking up it's small height.

Robert smiled. He was stripping and he walked out to her and found she was kneeling down. He did so and walked on his knees to her. He wrapped his strong arms about her as he looked over her shoulder.

"My father owns this too." He said a touch of his long forgotten brogue returning to his voice from being around his people. "It is called Sarah's fall after my mother, God rest her soul."

She smiled and let her head fall against his chest. He smiled and turned her. He kissed her and then pulled her back from him. "I thought we were going to have a picnic my sweet." He said. "You are tempting me to have dessert first." He said against her ear as he nuzzled it.

She shivered and felt his arms move up to claim her lush breasts with his hands. She purred as he expertly caressed them.

She turned to him and he smiled at her. He took her legs and wrapped them about his hips. He smiled and with his powerful leg muscles he lifted them both from the water and began walking with her towards the bank. The tree with the blanket was closest. He set her down slowly and looked down at her as he dropped to his knees watching her.

He them moved forward taking her mouth with his own and leaning her back. He climbed over her and rested between her spread legs. He tenderly kissed her and worked his mouth down to her breasts.

He gave them full attention and worked his way downwards to her lower curls. He breathed on them causing her shiver before he brought his mouth down. He sucked and teased her.

She gasped and groaned as she arched her hips up to him encouragingly. He smirked and used his tongue more aggressively until she peaked and cried out.

She was still recovering as he worked his mouth up to her swollen breasts.

When he had given them enough attention he nuzzled her to get her to look at him as he sank into her with a sigh.

She looked up at him. He tenderly kissed her as he began to move.

He set a slow steady speed to be very pleasurable to both of them. She writhed beneath him soon and he grinned and continued, his body becoming faster as her reactions drove him to new desire.

She cried out his name. He found her mouth and kissed her as he sank deeply into her on last time before he released his seed into her. She swallowed his deep throated groan and found his collapsed warm welcome weight against her. She rested trying to get her breath back. He was doing the same. Soon he found the strength to withdraw from her. She moaned softly at this. He smiled and kissed her as he laid beside her.

"I love you Mrs. Bordon."

"I love you Robert." She said and nuzzled closer.

They ate their lunch slowly. They cleaned up after and dressed. They picked leaves from each other's hair and grinned. Robert carried the basket to the wagon leaving his wife to look more on Sarah's fall. It was beautiful and slight just as his mother had been. He smiled and walked back.

He lifted her and the blanket in his strong arms and returned to the carriage. He lifted her up and then joined her. On the way back they cuddled together. He held her close letting the horse go slowly.

It was only a few days later when they had to return to Shrewsbury. Iain was sad to see them go and made them promise to come soon again.

With that the Bordons returned to the Shrewsbury estates and were welcomes by Andrew and Annie. Georgia of course was not thilled to see Mandy, but she was hospitable which made the Bordon brothers smile. There was hope yet.


End file.
